Certain prior ingredient bins have horizontal two-part lids with one part hinged to the other or slidably associated with the other. Such lids are not leak-proof against liquids spilled onto the tops thereof draining down into the bin in which ingredients such as flour, sugar and salt are stored. Certain other ingredient bins are provided with inclined openings covered by either hinged or slidable lids to provide ready access to the ingredients.
Difficulties have been experienced with these prior horizontal lids in that they do not provide ready access to the ingredients when the bin is located under a preparation table, and the covers for the bins having inclined openings require holding the lid open if the lid is hinged, or require sliding it horizontally to open position if the lid is telescopically slidable. Further difficulties include the tendency of the two-part slidable lids to jam when telescoped one part into the other, particularly where the lids or parts thereof are metal.